What Comes After The Blues
by Dark Satirist
Summary: Tag to What Comes After The Blues. Who I think the mysterious phone call reciever is and what happens afterwards. One-shot. Very short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do own One Tree Hill. Yep, you read that right. I do own One Tree Hill. I also found the cure for death and am living on Mars. The Martians say hi!**

**Author's Note: I just recently watched the season 5 finale (**_**again)**_** and decided to write this short two-shot about how I think the first episode of season 6 should go. Just a reminder that I am not a Lindsay or real huge Brooke fanatic, so this is obviously Leyton. If you don't like it, deal.**

**

* * *

**

What Comes After the Blues

Lindsay picked up her cell phone, hoping it was Lucas. She hoped he was calling to say that he loved her too and was willing to give her another chance.

"Hello?"

_"Hello. I'm Robert Stuart, with Scholastic Book Publishers. We would like you to become apart of our editing team in Los Angeles."_

Of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them.

* * *

Brooke picked up her cell phone, hoping it was news about Angie. She hoped that her little girl was doing okay and that she was safe in the arms of her parents.

"Hello?"

_"Brooke Davis, I'm Carolyn Riddell with the Child Protection Service. I'm afraid I have some bad news. Angie's parents died from a virus two weeks ago. Would you be willing to adopt Angie permanently?"_

Of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them.

* * *

Peyton picked up her cell phone, hoping it was the guy Mia had mentioned about Ellie earlier.

"Hello?"

_"Hi. I'm at the airport. I have two plane tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"_

Of all the things she was expecting, this was not one of them.

* * *

Lindsay was too shocked to say anything at first.

_"Hello?"_

"Um, sorry. When should I be out there?" she asked.

_"Tomorrow morning. We will go over the details of your new job then. See you in the morning, Ms. Strauss,"_ Robert Stuart said. The line went dead.

"Could you take me to the airport, please?" Lindsay asked her taxi driver. "I have a slight change of plans."

* * *

Brooke couldn't believe it. Angie's parents were _dead_ and they were giving her another chance with her baby girl.

"What?" she asked, astounded.

_"I know it's a lot to take in right now. But you did such a nice job with her during the brief stay she was with you; we figured you would be the most likely person to adopt her. Am I wrong to assume that?"_ Mrs. Riddell asked.

Brooke didn't hesitate.

"No. I'll adopt her," she said.

_"We'll see you in the morning to go over the paperwork and finalize the details, then,"_ Mrs. Riddell said.

"Thank you," Brooke said, putting her hand over her heart. "Thank you very much."

Mrs. Riddell hung up the phone and Brooke immediately began dialing Lucas's number. He would be so excited!

* * *

Peyton felt as though the world had stopped spinning. Only two hours before had she declared her ultimate dream to Lucas, and now it was coming true.

_"Peyton?"_

Lucas's voice cut through her shock.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," she said, feeling as though everything were finally falling into place.

_"Okay. See you then,"_ Lucas said. The phone went dead with a click.

* * *

Lucas hung up the phone, wondering if he was actually doing the right thing. He had been with Lindsay over the past two years for so long and she had finally decided to come back to him. And what was he doing? Proposing to Peyton and racing off to Las Vegas to marry her of all things. He had barely said two words to Peyton since she had said someday to his proposal two years ago. But then he remembered her words from earlier.

_"I have this dream every night of that night you proposed to me. I said yes."_

_"It's just a dream, Peyton."_

_"But it's my dream."_

He had never been able to hurt her. Not once in all of his life that he had known her, had Lucas Scott been able to hurt Peyton Sawyer. So when she had told him that it was her dream to marry him, he couldn't help but grant her that one dream. Even after all this time and all this denial and hiding with Lindsay, Lucas was still in love with Peyton.

Lucas took out his cell phone again and dialed Haley's number. He hoped she was done recording her newest song and would answer the phone.

_"Hello?"_

"Haley, you were right. About the book, about what you said on the river court, and what you said about Peyton. All of it," Lucas blurted out.

_"Are you drunk again or are you serious?" _Haley asked. Lucas cracked the faintest of smiles.

"I proposed again to Peyton. We're going out to Las Vegas tonight to get married," he said.

Even as he said it, Lucas felt as though the world were finally spinning into place. He felt like the man in his story did when he had found his comet at last. His world hadn't seemed so badly out of touch until he had found his way again.

_"I always knew it would be you two," _Haley said. Lucas could hear her smile over the phone.

"I should have always known to listen to you, Hales," he said.

_"Hope you've learned your lesson. Listen, I'm going to call Nathan and see how he's doing. Call me when you get back from your honeymoon with Peyton,"_ Haley said, sounding like she was yawning.

"Tell Jamie I'll be home soon," Lucas said.

_"Oh and Lucas?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I'm glad you chose Peyton."_

"Me too."

**TBC**


	2. Very Important Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. But since what I wrote is basically happening in the show... I don't really feel like continuing with this fic. Sorry for all those who wanted to see the end of this, but really, just watch _One Tree Hill_. All I could ever dream of writing is now happening in season six. Sorry if I just kind of spoiled the show for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but really, it's kind of obvious.**

**Anywho... I'm just going to say that this story is officially over. I have a lot of other stories to write and will be posting them soon.**

**Also... if you have any story ideas that you'd like me to take a stab at writing, feel free to PM me or leave a review for this story telling me what it is and what you'd like to happen.**

**Please continue to read and review all my other stories. I greatly appreciate it. It means a lot to know that people out there are interested in what I have to write, even if it is somewhat twisted :-). **

**So, I end this story now.**

**Lucas Scott 22 3 **

**PS: Also, take a look at the poll on my profile if you've read _Fallen Hero_. I need a question answered. **


End file.
